MUTIExSCUM
by zombiecat138
Summary: What happens after the X-Men are formed? These are those stories. Vol. 1 Sweet Dream - It's Halloween time and Ororo is being haunted by the memories of her past. It's up to the X-Men to save their friend before things turn into the stuff of nightmares. The Summary will be updated as more chapters come out.


**AN: Hello, hello! I am here with the first chapter of my first X-Men: Apocalypse Fanfic. This story is going to be told in three volumes each taking place right after the events of the 2016 movie. Now I don't know when the next X-Men team movie will take place, it could be the 90's. I really wanna see more of the 80's so these stories will be adventures the X-Squad has while growing up.  
**

Mutie x Scum

Vol. 1 Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Two Sisters

 _A small white haired child is running through the abandoned market district. She has a stolen wallet in her grip with angry traders on her trail. The girl makes a sharp left then right and before you know it, she hid in a small space between two houses. When the traders had caught up they assumed she kept running so they did not let up. When the men left the girl opened up the wallet to take out the cash for herself. She then tossed out the wallet not caring for it's fate before getting out to head the other direction._  
 _The small child had a proud smile on her face while looking back to make sure she was not being followed. The girl stuffed the cash into her pocket and when turning back, her body crashed into a large, bulky, purple figure. The scared child let out a scream when it's monstrous hand, with sharp talons on each finger, wrapped around her skinny wrist, snarling at her while staring with it's glowing yellow eyes._

* * *

Ororo made a loud gasp when her eyelids popped open. She sat up quickly in her bed, clutching her chest so her heart would stop racing. Her breaths went from heavy, fast ones to then slow and soothing exhales. Ororo had only been at the mansion for three months, three months of freedom from her past life in Cairo. Back in Cairo, Ororo's 'caretaker' had forced her to steal money for him everyday of her life since she was six years old. He didn't just do it to her, he had many other children steal for him. Ororo just happened to be his favorite. The white haired mutant was concerned if he would come looking for her here at the mansion.  
She looked out the window above to see that it was still night time, indicating she had to go back to sleep if Ororo wanted more rest. Only she did not fall back asleep, Ororo stared at her ceiling all night dreading another nightmare. When daylight seeped through her room she decided to get up to ready herself for the day. Ororo had tired eyes all throughout her morning, but none of the students paid much mind to it, none but a red head and a girl with pigtails.  
"Ororo? Are you okay?" Jean asked hugging her school books close to her, "Yeah, Ro you're not looking so hot," Jubilee added while chewing her bubble gum.  
Ororo rubbed her eyes to look at the two younger girls. She found herself sitting down in the courtyard of the mansion and with class being over for the day Ororo was starting to see her other fellow teammates walking around in the distance, "It is lovely to see you both today," her words were sarcastic mostly towards Jubilee who blew a bubble.  
Jean went to sit by Ororo on the bench, "Seriously, you look like you got no rest at all. Was something keeping you up?"  
"I'm fine, Jean. Really," Ororo lied making a sigh shortly after, "I was just up late so I can read more about my horticulture studies. Hank loaned me his book. Nothing to worried about."  
Jean looked over her friend, but her face read that she believed her, "Okay. As long as you're doing alright."  
"Yeah, that would suck if you were totally tired for the Halloween Dance," Jubilee said popping another bubble.  
"Halloween Dance?" Ororo questioned looking over at the smaller girl. Scott and Kurt had finally reached where the girls were hanging out at, "Oh ja! The dance is goink to be so much fun!" Kurt shouted out excitedly.  
"Okay, Kurt knows about this dance but I was not aware," Ororo pointed up at the blue mutant as he picked up Jubilee to spin around, "Every year the Professor likes to throw a party in the sitting room for the students so we can celebrate Halloween," Jean informed her.  
"And you gotta dress up or else you're a lame-o!" Jubilee shrieked with her laughs.  
"Wait," Scott interrupted, "If I don't dress up for this party the Professor is gonna call me a lame-o?"  
Kurt slowed down in spinning both him and Jubilee around so she could answer, "No, I'm gonna call you a lame-o."  
"You call me a lame-o anyway."  
"Then you better prove me wrong. Lame-o," Jubilee snarked at Scott. He scoffed shaking his head, she made no sense.  
"Mein costume is goink to be zee best!" Kurt set Jubilee down, "Nah-uh! I've been working on mine for months!"  
"I do not have a costume to wear," Ororo stated feeling somewhat guilty about not being able to participate. Jubilee started to bounce on her toes in excited, "I have a costume for you! Yeah, I was gonna wear it this year in case my other one didn't work out but it was kinda big on me so it should be fine, Ro."  
"Umm," Ororo started, she didn't mean to come off as clueless but with the lack of sleep she was feeling out of it. However the weather witch smiled at Jubilee, "Okay then. Thank you, I'll wear it for the dance. Halloween is tomorrow, yes?"  
"Yes!" the excited girl squeaked before turning to the redhead, "Which reminds me. Jean, we need to finish up decorating the room. You can have the honors in hanging up the banner," she smirks. It was a small tradition the girls had each year. They would hang up this banner that said Happy Halloween with cute drawings on it, the two made it when Jean first started staying at Xavier's.  
"Wait...how is the banner still around? I thought it burned up?" Jean asked curiously.  
"That's what I thought!" Jubilee exclaimed, "But when I was getting out extra chairs I saw it rolled up on the spare bookshelf. It must not have been here when the mansion blew up."  
Odd. Jean thought of it for a moment. She could have sworn it was left in the storage room when packing up the previous Halloween's decorations. Even odder how it managed to get off school grounds for just that amount of time. Jubilee's excitement distracted Jean's train of thought, "It's gonna look so awesome when you hang it up."  
Jean's smile slowly dropped to a small frown, "Oh um…I'm sorry Jubilee. Scott and I were going to head into town to get our costumes and go on a date."  
The mood shifted to being awkward. Jubilee looked down at her fingers as they fidgeted with each other, "Uh…okay then," she glanced between Scott and Jean for a moment. This wasn't the first time Jean has cancelled on plans with Jubilee in favor of hanging out with Scott or doing 'X-Men' training, "You guys go have fun then."  
Jean caught Jubilee's timid expression, but instead of bringing attention to it, Jean nodded to Scott so they could leave, "We'll see you guys later," she stood up holding Scott's hand, "Yeah, later."  
After they walked off, Jubilee's shoulders slumped down, "I guess I should get going too," Right when Jubilee turned around to walk off Kurt reached out to place his three blue fingers on her shoulder, "Ve vill help you dekorate, Liebchen. I'm quiet good hangink any zing you need."  
Jubilee tilted her head at him, "We?" a hopeful little smile pulling her lips up.  
"Yeah, we?" Ororo said from the bench.  
"Ve! Me and Ororo. It vill be wunderbar," Kurt grinned at both girls. Ororo shrugged her shoulders not really having anything else to do, "Yes, us three."  
Jubilee looked skeptically for a whole second before bursting out into a fit of giggles, "Okay! Let's do this then," she grabbed Ororo's and Kurt's hand to pull them inside the mansion, "Kurt you are hanging everything that is high up. Ro, you can help me clear out space so we can actually dance!"  
When they got inside, Jubilee ran off to go find the box of decorations with Kurt following after her, "I'll meet you two in the room. I'm going to started moving stuff," Ororo called out. Once they were gone, a gust of wind not caused by the weather witch blew right by her. As she looked around, it was none other than Peter Maximoff eating a Slim Jim, "Hey," he nodded.  
"Peter, you startled me."  
"My bad. I was checking the mail and I saw this was for you. Thought I would deliver it," he handed her a tan envelop with a purple wax seal on it. The mere sight of it caused her brown eyes to go big for a split second. She quickly took the letter and walked out of the room to the halls. Peter felt confused at the whole interaction but watched her go off. He would have gone after her but he too got a letter, a postcard as a matter of fact. The picture was of large trees during autumn with pumpkins at their base. Peter flipped the card to read the back to himself while walking towards the front stairs.  
 ** _Dearest Brother,_**  
 ** _I'm going to be spending Halloween in Salem, MA. How cool is that!? Maybe I will see a real witch's ghost. I wish you were here, Peter. You should get out more, its not like you can't do it. You can go anywhere you want at any moment. You don't have to travel in cramped cars or buses like I have to. However I am happy to hear that you're back in school. After my time in Salem, I will be going to New York City to see our sister's performance, but I want to stop by to see you before that. So hopefully I'll see you soon! I love you, brother. Take care._**  
 ** _Your sister,_**  
 ** _W  
_**

Peter smirked looking at the picture on the postcard one more time. He would be lying to himself if he did not admit that he was excited to see his twin so soon. The speedster ran off to go about the rest of his day. As he ran, he passed by the ringing telephone. Peter stopped in his tracks to answer it, "Hello?"  
The voice on the other line hesitated at first, "Y–yes, hello. I'm trying to reach Raven? Is she there? I must speak to her. It's an emergency."  
Peter twirled his finger around the curly cord, "Uh yeah, I can go get her. Who should I say is calling?"  
"Tell her it's Destiny."  
Peter dropped the cord, "Okay. Hang on," he set the handset on top of the hanging base before running off. It didn't take him long to find Mystique in her blue form. She was in the dining room putting a bag of candy in a decorative glass bowl that was shaped like the bottom of a pumpkin.  
Peter zipped right by her taking a few pieces of candy, "There's a woman named Destiny on the phone for you," his mouth motored out. Raven jumped up from his sudden appearance, "Jesus, a little heads warn–did you say Destiny?"  
Peter nodded eating the chocolate, "She said it was an emergency," at the drop of a hat, Raven pushed passed Peter to hurry over to the nearest phone, it was in the kitchen. Peter grabbed the whole bowl and ran back to the other phone to listen in.  
"Destiny?" Raven said cautiously, "What's wrong?"  
The woman on the other end sighed out, "Raven, it happened. You need to come back. She needs you."  
"Do you know what it is?" The two women knew exactly what they were talking about, this was a conversation they had prepared themselves for, this day was.  
"There was an incident with a local boy. She just touched him and–," her voice broke, "I don't know what to do!"  
Raven was about to say something back when she could hear a candy wrapper crinkle, "Peter! I swear if you do not hang up right this second I will make you wish you were never born!"  
Peter gasped, "Okay! I'm sorry!" he hung up. Raven let out a frustrated sigh at the boy. He could be annoying, "I am on my way. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight."  
The shapeshifter hung up and hurried to her "temporary" room packing a duffle bag. Peter ran over to lean into her room through the doorway, "Who was that?"  
Raven glared over at the speedster, "None of your business. Now stop being so nosey."  
"You're leaving?" he noticed the bag. The irritated woman stuffed a pair of jeans before turning around to approach Peter, "Yes. But do not tell Charles or anyone about any of this. Do you understand me? Not a whisper, not a note," her voice was sharp, "Nothing."  
"Right, kinda like how you told Storm about my dad?" He quipped. Raven pushed Peter against the wall. He was not expecting that from her, "You never made me swear anything. But right now I am making you swear to keep quiet about this. This has nothing to do with anyone in this school, so it's no one's problem."  
For a moment Peter was a little terrified of this woman, terrified of how dead serious she was being. Of course he could have gotten out of that, but he didn't. Instead he gave her a nod, "Alright, alright. No need to get so hostile."  
Raven let him go, "I'll be back in a few days. Maybe a week. But just remember to keep your mouth zipped," her finger pointed to Peter. Raven grabbed her bag, went downstairs to the garage, got in her car, then left the grounds. Quicksilver was half tempted to run after her, but something told him that she would kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Ororo had ripped open the letter she had received.

 ** _Dear Ms. Munroe,_**  
 ** _We regret to inform you about the death of Amahl Farouk. He died on October the twenty-eighth. You are the closest to his next of kin, therefor you are left with his house. Please contact the Cairo Police Department to receive the key and other belongs he had on him at the time of death._**  
 ** _With sincere condolences,_**  
 ** _Chief Gahiji_**

There was a long distant phone number she could call. Ororo crushed the letter into a ball. There was no 'sincerity' with that man. Amahl Farouk was a monster and can burn in hell for all Ororo cares. He could hurt her then, but no more, not with the great power she has now. Not with the fact that he is dead. That must have been the reason for her bad dreams. Even though she is not a psychic, in some strange way she sensed his death. Ororo has no plans to return to Cairo, especially not for Amahl. That part of her life was over with.  
"Ro?" Jubilee called from the sitting room. Ororo looked back over to see her and Kurt holding boxes, "We doing this?" With a smile, Storm stuffed the balled up letter in her pocket then went over to help her friends. "Let's turn this place spooky," her life was here with them.

* * *

At the mall, Jean and Scott walked into a Halloween costume store where many other teenagers and kids were trying on their outfits. Scott was sipping on his soda while wandering through the racks, "You should be this for the party," he smiled showing her a 'Slave Leia' suit.  
Jean scoffed a laugh, "In your dreams."  
"Come on, I think you'll look good in it," he was joking. Jean rolled her eyes and shook her head going back to searching for a costume. Scott could feel her being tense because normally she would banter back with him, "Hey, you okay?"  
"Totally," was all she said. Scott set down his drink and went over to place a hand on her arm, "Jean, you can talk about what's bugging you."  
After a moment of being silent, she spoke up, "I…I'm worried about Jubilee. I think she's mad that I haven't been hanging out with her that much lately. I mean did you see her today?"  
"Well you have been hanging out with me and the other X-Men a lot these past few months," Scott agreed while looking at the price of a Yoda mask.  
Jean glanced back, "Am I a bad friend for wanting to hang out with teammates? I mean Jubilee and I can hang out anytime."  
"No, you're not a bad friend. But you're not just a friend to Jubilee, Jean," the redhead listened to Scott, "I mean you girls have been friends for how long?"  
"Since I was twelve and she was eleven. We practically grew up together," her arms folded over her chest thinking back to when they first met.

* * *

 _Jubilee had her hair cut into a cute bob wearing pink jean overalls and a yellow blouse. She was out on top of the mansion's roof, playing around with Hank's walkie talkie, "Star Fleet! Come in Star Fleet? This is commander Jubilee. I am on the Jelly Planet and hiding out from the Jelly Monsters."_  
 _"Jubilee!" Hank called from the window climbing out to go get her, "Not again! You know the Professor gets upset when you play around out here and he'll be here any second!" He was not in his blue form but he did take off his shoes so his feet gripped on to the roof better. Hank managed to grab Jubilee by the cris-cross straps of her overalls. When he held her, the doctor quickly climbed back into the mansion, "Please stop going out there to play, Jubilee. You could slip and fall," his voice was firm with the adventurous child._  
 _"But I wanted to get off the Jelly planet so the Jelly monsters wouldn't eat me," she complained, "Jubilee, can't you hide from the Jelly monsters from the ground where it's safer?"_  
 _"Yeah and it's easier to get caught," Jubilee was not committed to that suggestion. She had quiet the imagination. Hank sighed out, "Let's just get you downstairs."_  
 _Once they made it to the front porch, Charles' car had pulled up. Alex Summers got out of the car to help Charles out and into his chair. Hank was holding Jubilee by the hand watching the scene._  
 _"Hank, who are we meeting?" the small girl asked. Hank smiled down at her, "We're meeting a student of the Professor's. One that he has been helping during those special trips that he takes. She's going to be going to school here now."_  
 _Jubilee tilted her head to get a better look when the back of the car opened up. A small red head held a green backpack with both hands. She was wearing an orange sun dress with black buckled shoes. Alex pushes Charles over to Hank and Jubilee, "Hello my dear," he smiled to the girl, "I've brought you someone very special to meet," he looked back, "Jean, please."_  
 _The shy girl came over to stand behind the Professor, "It's okay, you're with friends here," Jean stepped out to be closer to the other child._  
 _"Jean, this is Jubilee, my daughter. She's been in my care since she was eight. And Jubilee, this is Jean. I've been teaching Jean about her gifts for about a year now."_  
 _The two girls just stared at one another for a long moment. Hank looked between the two wondering who would say something first, Alex just crossed his arms raising his eyebrows behind his sunglasses._  
 _Finally, Jubilee stuck out her hand, "Hi! So you're special too? What can you do?" she could be so excitable. Jean gently shook her hand, "I…the Professor says my gift is kinda like his."_  
 _"You're mental?"_  
 _Alex tried not to laugh but a humored scoff slipped out, needless to say he covered his mouth to hide a smile._  
 _"Jubilee, no," Hank face palmed. Charles didn't look that amused, but took this as the opportunity to teach, "What you mean to say Jubilee, is mentally gifted. Jean here has powers relating to the mind like me. She can move things with it, read thoughts."_  
 _"Ohhh…I blow stuff up!" her tiny hands clenched into fists while standing on the tip of her toes._  
 _Jean gave her a small smile, "That's really cool."_  
 _"Wanna see?" Jubilee was ready to shoot something with her hands._  
 _"No no no no!"_  
 _"Blow up the statue!"_  
 _Hank and Alex simultaneously spoke as the Professor suggested, "Why, don't we show off our powers in a little bit?"_  
 _Hank let out a breath of relief while Jubilee and Alex made an 'aww' noise, "Right now, I think you still need to finish decorating the Halloween banner, Jubilee."_  
 _"Oh yeah! Do you wanna help me draw on it?" she asked Jean. Charles smiled due to the fact he didn't need to ask her to invite the new comer._  
 _Jean rubbed her arm for a moment, but reluctantly nodded, "Yeah. I wanna help."_  
 _"Great! This way!" the hyper girl grabbed the calmer one's hand to pull her inside. Charles wheeled after them, "Jubilee! Please be careful! You don't want to pull her arm out of socket._  
 _"Oh boy," Alex chuckled while walking in with Hank._  
 _The two girls had drawn all over that orange papered banner. They drew black cats, pumpkins, candy corn, crescent moons, ghosts, Alex drew a witch face but Jubilee added the hat while Jean made the broom. The girls were so proud of their work that they asked the Professor not to throw it away, of course Charles wouldn't. Every year it was always hung up._

* * *

Jean blinked her eyes finding herself at the mall with Scott. He held up a Han Solo costume, "I'm gonna get this one." She smiled softly, "I think you'll look good. You just need the blaster," Jean then found something she wanted to wear. She picked up a Peter Pan outfit. Scott started to chuckle when he saw it, "Really?"  
"What? I think it's cool. Besides, women have played Peter Pan before."  
"I know it's just…its cute," he landed on that answer. Jean lightly giggled out, "I think it might match with what Jubilee is wearing."  
"Yeah? Then you should get it."  
Jean tucked it under her arm and held Scott's hand, "Come on, we better hurry to check out. I gotta go hang a banner," She then dragged Scott off happily.

* * *

"Up more…more….mor-too high! Bring it down a notch," Jubilee commanded from the center of the room. Kurt was hanging up the Halloween banner.  
"It seems a little uneven. Storm what do you think?" Ororo glanced at it from the couch that was pushed up against the wall, "Looks fine to me."  
"Ja! I've been tellink you zis for a vhile now, Jubilee! Now is it good? I vant to eat some candy."  
"Not until this is perfect. Now just bring it down like a centimeter," Kurt did as she instructed, "Perfect!"  
Once it was tacked in, the blue mutant dropped down to observe the room. Spiders and ghosts hung from the ceiling, webbing was in all corners, paper posters of scary monsters were taped on the walls. They even set up a disco ball with colorful lights on a center table, "Zhere! Ve are done for zee night. Now can I have some candy?"  
Jubilee clapped her hands together before giving Kurt blue jolly ranchers, "Honest pay, for honest work."  
Kurt did a performance bow, they were always theatrically together. Ororo yawned out, "Good. Moving stuff around made me exhausted."  
"Yeah," Jubilee started, "But we did a lot for today. Good job guys. Can't thank you enough."  
Kurt held out his hand again as if wanting more candy. Jubilee gave him the entire jolly rancher bag. Jean and Scott walked in from their trip to the mall.  
"Whoa, you guys were busy," he said placing down his Halloween bag. Jean noticed the banner hanging, "Oh…you hung it," she was secretly hoping Jubilee would hold off on it.  
"Actually, Kurt did," Jubilee stood up straight, "And he did a great job. The three of us did," she smiled referring to herself, Kurt, and Storm, "We're a great team."  
The feeling in the room got awkward once more. So Jubilee was still sour from Jean running off with Scott. Jean thought to herself that she needs to make it up to Jubilee, even though she was over reacting, "Hey, Jubes, wanna see my costume?"  
Jubilee yawned now, "Nah! I'm tired from decorating. Surprise me tomorrow, Jeannie," the girl in the yellow jacket started to head upstairs, "Oh! And Ororo, stop by my room tomorrow for your costume," with that she was gone.  
Ororo peered her eyes over to the red head wanting to say something, but in all honesty, Storm was too tired for this.  
"Vell… Gute Nacht!" Kurt teleported to his room. Ororo waved her hand in front of her face to get the smoke out of breathing space, "What he said," she headed up to bed too.  
Jean sighed out feeling guilt ridden, "Great. She's mad at me," she leaned against the wall.  
"Just let her sleep it off, Jean. She can't be mad at you forever. I mean…Halloween is tomorrow night so she is bound to be happy."  
She was silent for a moment contemplating on what tomorrow would be like, "You're right, Scott. Everything will be better tomorrow."

* * *

As Ororo was in her night gown she got into her bed, laying down. When her eyes shut, she thought that sleep would finally find her. It did not. All, the restless woman saw when her eyes shut was that face. A monstrous, dark purple skinned one with glowing yellow eyes, teeth that were skinny and sharp. A loud snarling noise came from it causing Ororo's eyes to shoot open.  
"Why?" She asked herself not wanting to sob from exhaustion, not wanting to give this monster the satisfaction. Instead Ororo, once again, stayed up all night.  
During the next afternoon, Jubilee was in the kitchen decorating cookies that she had baked earlier. The Professor had wheeled himself in, "Smelling good in here, Jubilee," he smiled at her. The girl looked up giving him one in return, "Want one?"  
"Oh no. I think I will later though during the party. Are you ready?" he asked her. Jubilee nodded, "Yeah. My costume is all done and ready. I just have to finish up with decorating," she squeezed the bag so more orange frosting spewed out, "And Hank should be on his way back from getting pumpkins. I promised Kurt we would carve some."  
Charles was proud of her for being so prepared in getting this event together, "Splendid. You have everything under control, Jubilee. I'm excited to see how tonight goes."  
"Thank you!" She cooed, "It's gonna be a lot of fun. What are you dressing up as by the way?"  
He shook his head, "I won't be. I'll be chaperoning however."  
"But Professor, you gotta. Tis the season. I can paint your head to look like a pumpkin or a skeleton!"  
He chuckled, "That's quiet alright. You are busy enough today as it is."  
Jubilee giggled out, "Okay, but the offer is open."  
"What are you dressing up as?"  
She smiled, "Its a surprise. I haven't told anyone about mine, except Jean," her voice dropped down in some excitement there. Charles quickly picked up on it, "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, totally," she peeked over to him while cleaning her hands with a wash rag. He rose a brow at her, "It's just…we haven't been spending time together like we used to. Before Scott came into the picture. Now she spends all her free time with him. It feels like I'm not important to her anymore."  
"Jubilee, come here," he motioned for her to be closer when he saw her eyes getting watery. Charles gave the girl a hug and she in return, "You will always be important to her. It's just right now what you two are doing is growing up. With that it's only naturally there is a little distance that occurs, but that does not mean she loves you any less. It just gives you the opportunity to expand your relationships with more friends. There are more of us now then there were when you two were children."  
"But why does it feel like I'm losing my best friend at the same time that I'm making new ones?" Her breath shook.  
"You're not loosing anyone, my dear. We're adding more to our family. You just need to be patient. It's all going to be okay and you'll be closer than ever," Charles' words comforted her. Jubilee did understand what she had to do, she had to just give Jean her space and let her be someone other than just her best friend.  
They heard a car pull up and Jubilee went to stand back from Charles, "That must be Hank with the pumpkins," she blinked her eyes a few times so they could dry. Her lips then pulled up to a thankful smile for the Professor before leaving to help Hank. As she went out, a gust of wind blew right into the kitchen stopping to pick up a cookie, "Mmm," Peter took a bite, "Now that is a good cookie."  
"Peter," Charles winced his eyes, "Those are for the dance." With a mouthful the young man said, "But I can't wait until the dance. They look good now."  
"I do not think Jubilation would appreciate you eating those ahead of time."  
"Who?" he got crumbs on his silver jacket then wiped them off.  
"The young lady that made those, my daughter?" Peter slowly stopped chewing, "You have a daughter?" He set the half eaten cookie back groaning.  
Charles rolled his eyes, gesturing his hands to the cookie so he could finish it, "Yes. I adopted her when she was seven."  
"See, I didn't know you had a kid. If anything, I would have assumed Jean was yours because of the whole," he points his finger to his head while reaching for the cookie again. Charles rose a brow, "Telepathy?"  
"Mind-fuckary!" Peter took a bite. Charles chuckled, "No, no. But she's also been like a daughter as well. I've had her as a student when she was eleven. They grew up in this house together much like how Raven and I did," he smiled thinking of the fond memories, "Speaking of which, where is my sister? Have you seen her around? I need to go over a few things with her about chaperoning tonight."  
Peter almost choked on the crumbs of his cookie when Charles asked for Raven, "No! Nope! No idea where she could have possibly gone. Yeah...no."  
The bald man rose an eyebrow, "Do you know anything?"  
"I just said no!" the speedster lied, "You would tell me if anything happened to Raven, right Peter?"  
"Ummm...yeah...yes, of course," another lie slipped out. Curse Raven for making him lie to the man that has taken him in. Charles stared at Peter for another long moment before saying, "Okay. well, if Raven is not back before tonight would you mind taking her place to watch over the students?"  
Peter wanted to groan, but didn't. Whatever Raven was running too he just hoped it was worth it, "Yeah. Yeah what do I do?"

* * *

"Come on out Ororo!" Jubilee said looking at the bathroom door through the mirror. She was putting on her make up.  
"No! I feel ridiculous. It doesn't fit!"  
"It's a one size fits all kind of costume, Roro. Now let me see what it looks like."  
Ororo let out a huff and stepped into the bedroom. The dress tight around the torso and leg area, but it was still passable, "So it's a little tight. You look hot though," Jubilee went to straighten the skirt.  
The taller girl went to lightly smack Jubilee's hand away, then stood up straight, "I look hot?" she side glanced her. Jubilee nodded, "Yeah! Very bewitching!"  
Ororo scoffed at the pun, but she did like that her appearance was "hot'. She took the pointy witch hat and wore it, "I'll see you at the punch table."

Downstairs in the sitting room, many of the students were having fun with the night. Jean was in her Peter Pan one giving candy to some of the younger students who danced in joy when they opened it up. Scott was off to the side against the wall sipping a cup of punch. He wasn't really one for dancing, but he did enjoy himself. At the punch table Ororo was sitting down filling up cup with a tired expression. Poor girl still has not gotten a decent amount of sleep. In the center of the dance floor was a mermaid swaying her hips to the music that played. This mermaid had a sparkly gold tail, which was a tight fitted skirt that then flared out around the shin, with a pink bikini shell top around her torso, a light blue coral crown atop the girl's head, and shell jewelry. So much time was put into this costume by none other than Jubilee. Her jet black hair was down, blue eyeliner and gold eye shadow around her brown orbs, pink lips, all of it made the girl an enchanting sight.  
Right next to her a cloud of smoke appeared indicating, Kurt's arrival to the party. Earlier he had taken some of the younger students trick-or-treating with Jean and Scott dressed as a pirate, but since they returned he wanted to change into a better costume for the party. Kurt dressed up as the smooth criminal himself, Michael Jackson, "Happy Halloween!" Jubilee batted away the brimstone scented air for a moment, "Kurt! Hey! I love your costume!"  
He stared over his friend a few seconds longer than needed, "Jubilee! My you truly look majestic," Kurt offered his hand for a dance.  
"Why thank you! It took me forever to make the crown the way I wanted it," the mermaid took the blue, three-fingered hand. It was Kurt's time to show off his dance moves to Jubilee. He did a great impersonation of the 'Moonwalk', the 'Tin Man', even some 'Thriller' choreography was thrown in there. Jubilee was impressed earning joyful giggles. After five songs, the mermaid needed a break, as did the smooth criminal. Kurt and Jubilee went over to the side of the dance floor where Hank, in a white lab coat and black gloves, was chaperoning. He was a 'mad scientist', but it could have easily been mistaken for what he normally wears in his lab.  
"This party is just vhat I needed, libchen. Your American culture for Halloween is so much fun. But I do think I've had too much candy in one night."  
"Yeah, you have to pace yourself with chocolate. Otherwise," her tongue made a raspberry noise. They both laughed until Kurt noticed his carved pumpkin from earlier during the day, "Look! There's mine," The jack-o-lantern had a goofy grin to him, "And then there's yours," Kurt pointed at a pumpkin that had a scary face to it. Jubilee's been doing this longer than Nightcrawler. The mermaid nodded, "This Halloween was almost perfect," her eyes drifted up to look at the banner. She looked right at the witch doodle, "Almost."  
On the other side of the room staring at the witch doodle was Jean, right before giving a handful of candy corn to a student. Jean was in deep thought for the moment, thinking of past memories of growing up here. After what felt like such a long moment, Scott approached Jean pointing up at the banner, "So which ones did you do?"  
Jean smiled softly, "I did the ghost up in the corner," they looked at the childish drawing, "And I did that purple monster over there."  
"Did you do the witch?"  
"No. Alex did that one."  
Scott stared up at it feeling sadness swell up in his throat, "Oh...He..uh..." he was struggling to form a sentence. Jean placed her hand on his back, "Scott are you okay?"  
"Yeah...no. I'm sorry. I just-it didn't hit me until now just how long he was here at this school."  
"He taught here for a few years. Quiet a few of us grew up with him teaching geophysics and listening to him practice for his blah blah cover band."  
Scott was still staring up at the witch drawing as if that is his last connection to his older brother. All of these facts Scott should have known for they were said at Alex's funeral, but Scott never attended his brother's funeral. Did it haunt him? Maybe. The boy took a deep breath before storming off to go outside to the porch.  
"Scott?" Jean followed after him. His mind was clouded with so many negative thoughts aimed at himself that he did not see Jubilee when he bumped into her on the dance floor. She fell on to Kurt who barely caught her, "Hey! Watch it, Bummers!"  
"Not now, Jubilee! Not now!" he snapped at her continuing to go outside.  
"What the hell is his problem? He's the jerk that bumped into me!" she complained while fixing her tiara, "He's still grieving about Alex," Jean knew. She felt it, "And you calling him names isn't helping."  
Jubilee scoffed, "Grieving? Maybe he should have said his good-byes to his brother instead of bailing. He does that so well that it's rubbing off on you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, Jean," she winced at the redhead, "You're never here anymore."  
"Then where am I, Jubes? I've always been here-."  
"You're never here for me anymore!" the shorter girl's voice raised. Some of the students looked over at them and Kurt looking between both girls. He didn't like the tension. It was worse on Jean since she could feel all of Jubilee's pent up anger. She was trying to be calm and keep a clear head, "Jubilee, it is not like that. We spent so much time together as kids and-"  
"So are you just sick of me? You found new shinny friends and you just toss me aside like an old doll."  
"You are being ridiculous and taking this way out of hand. It is not like that. Don't try and make it that."  
"Then how do I make it, Jean? You're boyfriend practically knocks me over and you take his side? You ditch me to go on a date with him-"  
Jean rubbed her temples before all of Jubilee's fiery emotions were amplified right back at her, "So I didn't hang the stupid banner with you? So what? We're not kids anymore, Jubes! Stop being so immature and grow up!"  
A small gasp escaped Jean's lips right after shouting that. Jubilee's mouth was open from shock. She tried not to have Jean see her eyes watered up before turning around to get out of the room.  
"Jubilee-I'm sorry-"  
"Go to your boyfriend!" she shouted over her shoulder. Jean watched Jubilee leave as she felt a three-fingered hand on her shoulder, "Vhat just happened?"  
"I ruined Halloween," Jean looked down at the floor, "Can you make sure she is okay?"  
Kurt nodded once, "Of course." Jean then went to go outside to comfort Scott. She knew the fact that he skipped out on Alex's funeral was eating away at him. It wasn't because Scott hated Alex, he loved his brother. It's just saying good-bye after spending a short time reunited with him was too hard. That and Scott got nervous about having to say a few things on a podium to a bunch of people that Alex knew. Jean would most likely stay with Scott most of the night.  
Jubilee slammed the restroom door shut heading straight to the mirror to wipe her eyes, but not to where her make up would get smeared. She saw a cloud of smoke appeared behind her in the mirror.  
"Jubilee?"  
"I'm fine Kurt. It's whatever."  
"Are you sure?" he leaned against the wall so he could see her better, "Ve can talk about it."  
Jubilee finished fixing her eye make up before readjusting her shell crown, " There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to go back out there and I'm going to keep having a fun time."  
Her tone was starting to sound as if nothing had happened. It was worrying Kurt, "Is zat what you zink is best? Ve don't have to."  
"I want to," Jubilee gave him a small smile, "Do you want to keep dancing with me?"  
"I don't know. I am feelink some vhat tired," they started to walk out of the restroom and back to the party area. Kurt scanned the area then saw Ororo, "I zink I vill get some punch to energize me for more dancink."  
A new song began to play, "Ohh I love Billy Idol!" Jubilee was back to being bouncy again, so she started to dance alone back into the crowd. When she left, Kurt let out a sigh. How he grew up it's okay to discuss your emotions, not suppress them. All he really could do for his friend was to wait for her to talk about with him. That and maybe get her a cup of punch.  
Jubilee was bopping in her steps flashing smirks at people who turned her way trying to pull off the 'happy mermaid' act. She didn't know the direction she was dancing in would lead her into the view of a silver-haired speedster. However tonight he was dressed up as a hair metal rock star. The big blonde puffy hair was of course a wig, but it completed his blue zebra patterned tank top and black spandex leggings. He had a total of three bandanas on him, one on his head, one wrapped around his hand, and the last tied above his knee. Finally he had three cookies in his hand that he would snack on while chaperoning.  
When Jubilee's eyes caught him, she had no idea who this person was. She thought it best to say hello and perhaps introduce herself, "Whoa that's a really rocking look you got there."  
Peter was distracted with how glittery her tail was, how her hair looked so adorable curled, and overall just how her face was so beautiful. He almost lost his words, but recovered in time to play off, "Thanks. Not bad for last minute costumes. Then again I do everything last minute."  
She was still trying to figure out who this boy was, she knew everyone here, almost everyone, "You're lucky you can, I can never pull off last minute things successfully."  
"How long did this take you to put together?"  
"I started working on it around April but then the mansion, ya know," she gestured an explosion with her hands, "So I had to restart in June."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, I had to redo work on the tail. That was the hardest part," Jubilee explained. The silver-haired boy smirked, "It's worth it cause this is probably the best costume I've seen tonight."  
"Thank you," she grinned genuinely.  
"My name's Peter," he stuck out his hand to give her a shake. The mermaid took it gently, but now with a name it had hit her, "Oh! You're the famous Peter I've heard so much about!"  
He gave her a confused look, "I'm sorry?"  
"Peter Maximoff, the boy with silver hair. You're one of the X-Men. All my friends talk about you."  
"Who are your friends?"  
"The other X-Men," she said with a chuckle. Peter gave a single slow nod understanding now, "Gotch ya," he took a bite out of a cookie.  
"Are they good?" Jubilee asked pointing to the treat. He nodded, "They're so good! Honestly the kid that made these needs to consider making a shit ton for a bake sale."  
"Aw thank you. I actually used to do bake sales but then things got a little crazy. I'll start doing it again though probably around Thanksgiving."  
Peter had a mouth full of cookie, but that didn't stop him from pointing at her now, "You're Jubilation," she was the Professor's daughter. Here he was expecting a little thirteen year old girl.  
She had cringed her face, "Oh please, only the Professor and sometimes Hank call me by that. Jubilee is fine," a smile rested on her face now. As the next song came on, Peter decided to take the chance to ask, "Hey do you wanna dance?"  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
While they danced most of their moves were in sync. Where as Jubilee being a cheerleader and taking some dance classes growing up, Peter played right off of her improvising very well for someone that has never looked up dancing. Ororo looked on at her friends from the punch table, she was sleepy, but still managed to smile. Kurt had picked at the food to make his way over to the weather witch for some punch, "Mein Gott, Ororo you look..." his blue cheeks almost went purple from how the gown hugged her curves.  
"Ridiculous?" Ororo got a cup for him and poured some of the drink in there to offer it to him, "No! No you look very-."  
"Hot?"  
"Lovely! I vas goink vith lovely!" he flustered taking the cup. Ororo giggled softly appreciating his modesty, "Thanks, you look very incredible yourself. The pop look suits you."  
Kurt turned around to see Peter and Jubilee in the middle of a dance competition, "Ah! Now zere is a sight zat I vanted to see. I hate it vhen she gets all tense and glum. It's unlike her."  
"I agree. Although I am surprised that those two have not met before tonight. Seems like they would share many laughs," she pulled up a chair to sit down now as Kurt looked over his tired friend, "Ororo, how is everyzink?"  
"I do not know Kurt," she took off her pointy witch hat and messaged her head, "I thought I would get some rest last night but I've been having these dreams...bad ones."  
"About vhat?" he pulled up a chair to sit down next to her so he could listen better, "They are of my former care taker. He died a few days ago."  
"Oh Ororo, I am so-."  
"Do not be sorry. He was a monster. I thought I was running away to freedom with Apocalypse only to find out he was much worse," she huffed at her past actions.  
"Yes, but if you did not go you vould not be here vith us. Everyzink happens for a reason," Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "You vere meant to be vith us."  
"I know that, Kurt, it's just why do I feel guilt? Haunted. The man didn't care about us so why should I feel anything for a man so wicked?"  
"Perhaps carink is just in your nature. Maybe you should talk to zee Professor about zis. To console your grief."  
The last thing Ororo wanted to do was talk about such a cruel person to one of the most humane, but Kurt was right about talking with the Professor. He would understand and could help her get over this, "You are right, Kurt. I shall talk to him about it tomorrow morning before class."  
"It vill all be okay, Liebling," he gave her a hug, "Go get some rest."  
"What about the punch table?"  
"I vill take over. Zee night is almost over anyway."  
"I will have to repay you for your kindness in the near future," Ororo gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn his whole face purple. She smiled before going upstairs to turn in for the night. Kurt's words did sooth her and for the first time in three nights maybe she will sleep.

* * *

After the night ended all the students went back to their rooms. Jubilee made Peter promise to hang out with her the next day so they can go through each other's cassette collection. Kurt helped put the punch and candy away, by that he drank and ate most of what was left. Hank went down into his lab to work on whatever project his mind could come up with. The Professor strolled back to his quarters wondering where on earth his sister was. He didn't want to use Cerebro and risk angering her for invading her privacy, but it was tempting. Jean walked with Scott back to his room. He was better now thanks to Jean, but he did ask if she would spend the night with him. She said yes so long as they only sleep and cuddle.  
"Of course," Scott smirked.  
All the while Ororo had taken a warm bath, sipped some comforting tea, and finally settled into her bed for the night. Being on the top floor of the mansion made it easy to block out the dying noises of the party and the other students getting ready for their bedtime. She shut her eyes, finding sleep. _Deep_ sleep actually. _Very deep_ dream sleep.  
 _Ororo was watering the plants in the garden. She doesn't remember how she got here or why all the flowers were blooming as if it were the first day of spring. The garden never looked more beautiful. Her finger gently touched the petal of a purple orchid. The soft healthy flower then started to shrivel up, turning black and dead._  
 _"Wha-no..."_  
 _As Ororo looked around all of the flowers in the garden started to do the same. Everything died and the sunny spring day turned into a cold night. She was panicking._  
 _"Everything you touch seems to die, wind rider," Ororo knew that hoarse voice. As she turned around to face it she was greeted with a familiar face, "Amahl."_  
 _"Hello Ororo. It is good to see you again," he wore a pale purple suit, a fez hat, black sunglasses, and he held a cane with both his hands._  
 _"I wish I could say the same," her voice was sharp as she stood up straight._  
 _"Yes, well while you have been having a fun time on vacation it is time for you to come back to work for me."_  
 _"You are dead. There is no more work between us."_  
 _"Oh that is where you are wrong," her eyes winced at him as he continued, "My body may be dead, but I still remain here with you."_  
 _"How-"_  
 _"You must return to our home now, Ororo. I need your help."_  
 _She clenched her fists tight at her sides, "No."_  
 _"No?" he said in disbelief._  
 _"I will not be doing anything for you any more. You do not own me. I am free of you. Now please, leave me in peace."_  
 _"I cannot do that. What I can do is persuade you. You will come back home now-"_  
 _"I am home!" she stepped closer to him, "You were not my family. These people are."_  
 _Amahl tilted his head to the side, "As I was saying, if you do not come back now I will make sure your 'family' suffers. It will not be simple night terrors, it will be painful and they will lose sight of reality."_  
 _"You won't win. We can fight you," Ororo didn't back down. Plant vines morphed from the grass below to wrap around her wrists and legs so she would not leave._  
 _"Mmm, but how can you fight what you can not touch? How can you fight your dreams? Your fears?" as he said that, walls came up from the ground to box Ororo inside while Amahl transformed into his monstrous purple form._  
 _The girl started to shriek out as the last wall was slowly closing her in, "Amahl! No! NO!"_  
 _"You brought this upon yourself Ororo. Your rejection has now sent your family to their death. Soon they will all be as helpless as you and as dead as my body," his yellow eyes burned right when the last wall enclosed Ororo._  
 _She was screaming, breathing heavily knowing the air in the box was growing thin, "Help me! Someone help me!" her voice cried out, "Professor! Jean! Help me!"_  
 _Over on the other side of the mansion Jean was asleep having pleasant dreams of her own that consisted of reading a book by the fireplace. It was strange but, in the distance she could hear Ororo screaming, "What is..."_  
 _"HELP ME!"_  
 _"Ororo!" Jean traveled over to where Ororo was trapped, "How?-"_  
 _"JEAN JUST HELP ME!"_  
 _Jean used her mind to rip open the box to pieces and to cut off the vines around Ororo. Storm gasped for air falling into Jean once freed._  
 _"NO!" a disembodied voice growled._  
 _"Wake up! " Ororo grabbed Jean's face, "Wake up! Jean!_ "

From all of the intensity, Jean shot her body forward to sit up. It was a dream. Jean was awake now but it all felt so real. She was clutching her head when Scott had woken up as well, "What happened?"  
"Storm is in trouble!" she threw the blankets over her feet to run up to her friend's room in the attic. Halfway there Ororo was standing there looking petrified as Jean embraced her.  
"I have to talk to the Professor. We are all endangered."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
